chibirobofandomcom-20200213-history
Telly Vision
' Telly Vision' (or Telly for short) is Chibi-Robo's manager in and'' Chibi-Robo! Plug Into Adventure!''. He can talk unlike Chibi-Robo and moves around by hovering, using a propeller. Although Telly appears in many of the cutscenes, he never usually moves around with you, but rather, stays at the Chibi-House. Telly, a 7.5 cm (3 in) flying robot, guides Chibi-Robo through his chores and provides helpful information about many aspects of the game. Telly Vision came with Chibi-Robo and the Chibi-House, Telly Vision appears to be the people person, or robot, in Chibi-Robo understanding the Sandersons' problems with tight finances and being able to feel emotion like sadness and pain. Telly Vision acts almost completely human, besides being a robot. Telly Vision is Chibi-Robo's manager as stated by him. Telly Vision acts cowardly through most of the game, an example is leaving Chibi-Robo damaged after first activating Giga-Robo. A running gag seen in the game is Telly Vision's dream of becoming a singer as making a cardboard tuxedo, making a microphone, practicing signing autographs, and even publishing his own record (his only known song is Teriyaki Blues) but before he ever gets the chance to sing Teriyaki Blues something happens to disrupt or hurt Telly in the process stopping his singing. Telly Vision also has his own sticker. To get it, you must sit on the mushroom in Jenny's room or the stub in the Foyer and listen to his 8 stories. There is a new story every day. After he tells you about him winning the robot idol show, you will be rewarded the Telly Vision sticker. After getting the Telly sticker and the Funky Phil sticker, you can choose Teriyaki Blues and Telly will sing the full version. Telly Vision developed a crush on Mrs. Sanderson when he read love letters from Sophie to Drake Redcrest, mistakenly thinking they were from her to him. Usually, after reading a letter, he would mention "giving her a flower." Later, by the Chibi-House, He would request a flower from Chibi Robo. That night, he can be seen placing the flower on Mrs. Sanderson's pillow. Telly Vision can communicate with Chibi-Robo and Giga-Robo while humans can't (an exception is Chibi-Robo taking out a yes or no sign out of its head). Personality Telly can be considered to be the sidekick. He is very loyal to Chibi-Robo. He would try to be as helpful as possible to him. He is also very cowardly, leaving around anything scary to him. Telly tends to be emotional. He cries over sad things. Telly appears to think of himself being a ladies man, but he misinterprets the relationships between characters, believing he is the attractive one. He also cares deeply about his friends. He is usually polite, and subtle with others. Telly thinks of Chibi-Robo as his hero, at most times, and relies on him to make things straight. Telly wants to be a hero as well,, and supports Chibi-Robo at all times. Physical Description Telly resembles a small TV and has a propeller. He is a flat shape of a cube, with rounded edges. He is silver on the outside, and orange inside. He has an orange semi-spherical stub on top, with a thin, silver rod. Topping the rod are, a thick silver rounded-edged circle, with a thin one on top of it, another orange stub, and two teardrop-shaped propellers. He has one dotted eye on his orange face, and one large white eye, with a black dot in the middle. He has three button-dials on his front, under his face, and one slightly larger one. His sides consist of two silver stubs, with silver conical arms. He has two more orange stubs under him, for "feet". Trivia * Its unknown how Telly can produce water when he cries, being a robot. It is unknown why water doesn't damage him, as he may be waterproof. * Telly is the only character who has the ability to speak actual English words, other than gibberish. * Telly doesn't appear to have to charge up like Chibi-Robo. His appearance confirms that he has no way of being charged, he only relies on his batteries for life. * Telly has believed Mrs. Sanderson may be attracted to him. *Shooting Telly with the Blaster will make him jump up, and he will hover lower than he normally does. *Telly is the only robot that appears to not need energy despite being a robot. *Like Sunshine, Telly has been mistaken female by gameplayers on certain occasions. *When Telly speaks, it sounds like someone making vocal noise, while wiggling their finger up and down their lips. It can be inferred when he sings Teriyaki Blues. *Telly has singing ambitions, as he won the Robot Idol TV show, made a record, and has a suit and microphone for his performances. Category:Characters Category:Chibi-Robo! Plug Into Adventure! Category:Robots